highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 6 (Season 1)
"I Work as a Devil!" is the sixth episode of the High School DxD anime. It premiered on February 10, 2012. Summary New living arrangements have been made for Asia in the clubroom, who has been living with the Occult Research Club for some time now. Meanwhile, Rias decides to have Issei undergo basic training to improve his stamina and physical fitness. After finishing his training, Issei is surprised to learn that Asia has decided to move to the Hyoudou Residence in order to just stay together with him. The next day, Asia transfers to Issei's class too and manages to get along with her new classmates. After finishing the distribution of the pamphlets, Issei decides to try and get his own client, meeting Mil-tan, a bulky muscular man whose greatest wish is to be a Magic Girl. During his P.E. class, Issei goes to the sickroom, getting frustrated on the fact that he failed to get a contract again. He then wakes up surprised upon finding a naked Rias sleeping beside him. After waking up, Rias dresses up and decides to accompany Issei to his next client in order to make sure that he'll get a contract done this time. The request that Issei receives, involves meeting a foreigner girl named Susan that always wears Ō-yoroi due to her typical love for the Japanese culture, especially the Samurais and their Bushido Code. Susan then reveals that her request for the Devils is to help her in taking her notes back from the university and assist in her love confession. Using Issei's advice of writing a love letter, Susan manages to properly convey her feelings, resulting in her love interest, Horii, a man wearing a medieval Knight's armor, and her, becoming a couple successfully. Back at the Occult Research Club, as a victory celebration for his first contract, both Issei and Rias share an intimate moment, causing Akeno to note the subtle change in her master's behavior. Stats Original airdate: February 10, 2012 Written by: Katsuyuki Kodera Featured Characters (Numbers indicate the order of appearance. New characters are listed in bold.) Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime *the scene with Issei's dreams where he marries Rias and hears Ddraig's voice is moved to a later episode. *On Asia's first day of school, in the anime, she tells to the class that she is living with Issei while in the light novel Issei is the one that said that they live "under the same roof" when Matsuda and Motohama ask him why they come to school together. *In the Light Novel, Issei meeting Mil-Tan happened before Asia joined the Occult Research Club, while in the anime, Issei met Mil-Tan after he rescued Asia. *During the first encounter between Issei and Mil-Tan in the light novel, Mil-Tan is dressed in a gothic-lolita like dress, while in the anime, he is cosplaying as a magical girl. Miscellaneous Trivia *Half of this episode is based on the side story "The Work of a Devil", taking place during Volume 1 of the Light Novels. *According to Motohama in this episode, Asia's body measurements are B82-W55-H81 cm (B32-W22-H32) as opposed to the original measurement B78-W55-H81 cm. (B31-W22-H32 in.) . External Links Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media